Damned Antlers
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: Prompt: Alfred had became Ivan's little reindeer after working the Russian a little too much for the Christmas spirit. It would've worked, if Alfred just lost those damn Antlers. Ivan x Alfred. Rating: M (Sexual Themes)


Prompt: Alfred had became Ivan's little reindeer after working the Russian a little too much for the Christmas spirit. It would've worked, if Alfred just lost those damn Antlers.

Pairing: Ivan x Alfred

Rating: M (Sexual Themes)

Author's Notes: This is just an excuse to add some smut up in there really.

Ivan had been sitting there for a while, staring out the window. Completely intrigued by the snow that soon piled along the yard, how the glass fogged from the temperature change. He'd love this time of year, all the wintery themes he could of asked for. Although this time around, Ivan's lover had been 'decking the halls' with all christmas related things, wrapping up various presents that he bought for him and even made him cut down a christmas tree to which he decorated like no other.

In the end, his boyfriend loved Christmas even more than he did the winter. So much so, he made Ivan dress in this rather hideous santa suit. But here he sat, completely santa and drinking hot chocolate. That was until he heard a soothing call of his name.

"Ivaaan~" And when he turned his head in the direction of the voice, he swallowed in surprise. There stood his lover, complete decked out in what was Christmas socks that hit his thighs, suspenders that latched onto really short shorts, bare chest and… antlers… Ivan wrinkled his nose at the sight of them.

"What are you doing wearing those?" Ivan gestured to the antlers that sat perched on the dirty blonde's head. Alfred, his lover, walked over while swaying his hips in a sexily manner, sitting on Ivan's lap and moved the mug to sit on the windowsill. "You don't like them?" Alfred asked, pouting slightly, thinking that he wouldn't have noticed if he had dressed up this nicely.

But every year for Christmas, ever since they had met, Alfred had been wearing those exact Antlers and frankly Ivan was tired of them. He would voice his concerns and Alfred would change the topic or go somewhere where Ivan wouldn't be able to see that infernal thing.

"You know I don't…" He proceeded to remove the antlers, but didn't necessarily want to ruin the moment. Alfred did look very deletable and he did spend all this time getting ready. Ivan laid Alfred down on the coffee table and pressed their lips together softly, tugging gently on the suspenders his lover had worn, until letting go and it resulted a light smack across his nipples. He had earned a soft moan in delight, Alfred not caring about the removal of the head piece or the fact that Ivan tossed it across the living room.

His lips traveled further down his lover's body, latching onto his nipple and sucking gently while his hands touched almost every exposed inch of Alfred's body, marveling every delve and at tone. Skin giving off this scent of peppermint, which he knew Alfred had did specifically for this moment. This corny, yet quite sexy outfit hid all the features Ivan loved, but in a second they would be ripped off and tossed aside except for the thigh socks. He moves to unbutton Alfred's short, his hardened cock springing out of their confinements. The dirty blonde whined softly, his legs wrapping around his lover's waist.

"You're so impatient…" He chuckled softly, soon pulling his clothes off and grinding their hard-ons together sensually. There were somethings that Alfred did that just made the russian wonder how he was such an candy boy lover. Like how Alfred arched off the coffee table with a soft cry for Ivan's attention, glass soaked with sweat. Or how his hands traveled to twist and slightly abuse his already hardened nipples to entertain Ivan and please himself, licking his swollen lips.

This made the taller male grunt softly, loving what he saw beneath him. Alfred was a true sight and if he didn't know it, Ivan was going to make it a point to prove it to him. He pressed his cock against the smaller males entrance, groaning softly as he thrusted deeply inside him with one go. Alfred letting out a loud cry as he was filled to brim, knowing that he should of been used to this feeling, but it was so euphoric.

The thrusts became more frequent, the air filled with moans and cries from both men, noises of skin slapping together. Nails digging into his lover's back as Ivan bit down to leave love marks strewn across his neck and collarbone, gripping his lover's thighs tightly and began to plow rather deeply, hitting his prostate harshly. Tears sprung to Alfred's eyes, causing the male to climax with a loud cry. Beginning to tighten around Ivan's cock as well, body writhing with every thrust, only making his climax intensify.

When Ivan finally came, there was a rutting of their hips, hands reaching up to cup the russian's face. He watched his lover, seeing tears stream down his face and as he wiped them away, the american's tongue licked Ivan's lips slowly. Provoking him into a passionate kiss, the smaller male's fingers entangling themselves in the dusty blonde hair.

And as they pulled away, Ivan smiled softly at how weak his lover had become. "You know… I'm still tossing it…"

He grinned as Alfred struggled slightly, still tired and now in slight pain from their session but still trying to obtain his ugly little antlers. Ivan adored his little reindeer.


End file.
